


Drabble Archive 3.0

by Brainboxy (Pixichan)



Series: Drabble Archive [5]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Angst, Asexual Character, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, theres a younglo smut one ill change this tag if theres ever more smut than that, this is the last drabble archive i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 16:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixichan/pseuds/Brainboxy
Summary: All the most recent drabbles, which may eventually be updated to have more.





	1. (DaeJae) Thunderstorm

**Author's Note:**

> i guess if people request things i might write them, but I haven't really been up to it so this may not get passed 4 chapters

Prompt: For the rained in date, DaeJae with Daehyun as Person A and Youngjae as Person B.  
 **Posted On:**  June 22nd 2016

 

\--

 

Youngjae was rarely the one to plan dates since he was much less interested in romance than his boyfriend. As much as he appreciated the effort Daehyun put in, he didn’t find as much pleasure in planning out grand romantic gestures like Daehyun did. That was why it was rather surprising when he claimed their second anniversary as his ‘turn’ to plan their date (if you could really call it a turn when he only took the job once out of every twenty dates or so).

In reality, Youngjae’s reasoning for taking his turn then was simple. A new restaurant had opened up nearby, and he could see Daehyun’s mouth practically watering every time they passed. It was a tiny little place – a whole in the wall in a city that had outgrown the space it had – which left almost all of its seating in the terrace out back. Every review of the place pegged it as the best food in the neighborhood, and it was nearly impossible to get a seat. It had reached the point that within a week, the restaurant became reservation only. So, it was an easy way to woo his boyfriend – a fancy restaurant and a walk through the nearby park – he could really treat Daehyun the way he’d like to without hours of frustration trying to figure out how.

The day started off rather cool and cloudy, and Youngjae spent the day biting his nails with worry it would rain and he wouldn’t be able to take Daehyun to the restaurant. He wasn’t sure if they had given him a table inside or outside, and if it was outside then rain would certainly ruin their date. He tried to hide his worry by buzzing around their apartment cleaning up and reminding Daehyun to dress warmly every hour or so because it was clearly going to be cold outside.

There wasn’t any rain until they were halfway to the restaurant. Walking hand in hand, the two paused as the first drops hit their faces. “Oh no.” Youngjae breathed.

“What?” Daehyun asked.

“Let’s pray our table isn’t outside.” He answered. The two kept walking as the rain picked up, and by the time they made it to the restaurant it was pouring and they were soaked. 

More bad news came when they got inside, Daehyun now filled with excitement and hope because he had wanted to try out this restaurant since it opened. However, their table was indeed outside, and there was not much rain protection for the outside tables.

Youngjae pouted while they waited for a taxi to come pick them up and drive them back. Even if they only lived a couple blocks away, they were already shivering from how wet they had gotten in the rain, and it seemed the storm was only picking up as the wind started howling around the building. Daehyun put his arm around Youngjae’s shoulder, but Youngjae didn’t respond.

“At least they let us reschedule.” Daehyun said cheerfully. “We can come back next week for our date.”

“It won’t be our anniversary next week.” Youngjae grumbled. He looked away right as Daehyun planned to lean in for a kiss, leaving Daehyun pouting himself.

Youngjae had always been a bit moody, and when something got him down or made him disappointed, it was hard to get him to cheer up again. Daehyun, on the other hand, was good at remaining cheerful when he wasn’t stressed, and in this case the fact that his boyfriend had played such close attention to his wants and had planned their anniversary date was enough, even if they couldn’t see it through. “We can still celebrate out anniversary at home.” Daehyun offered. “We’ll order take-out and watch movies. So long as we get to be together today, I think it’s okay.” He gave a small smile, and Youngjae returned by resting his head on Daehyun’s shoulder.

When they made it home, they quickly changed into warm, dry clothing and ordered some take out. Youngjae was still moping over his failed plans though, which was bad for Daehyun who wanted Youngjae to pay attention to him. Whenever Youngjae volunteered to plan their dates, Daehyun knew he could look forward to being coddled and taken care of, and that was one change of plans he could not allow.

Opportunity struck when thunder sounded overhead, not long after their take out had arrived and they had settled on the couch. They had only moved in together recently, and so Youngjae wouldn’t know if Daehyun was afraid of thunder or not. He would admit that it always had startled him, and so it wasn’t hard to exaggerate his normal reaction.

So, at the sound of thunder, Daehyun jumped a bit in his seat and shivered. He added a low whimper for effect, which quickly drew Youngjae’s attention. “You alright?” Youngjae asked. The change was immediate, as he pulled Daehyun under his arm and rubbed his shoulder.

“Yeah.” Daehyun hid his face in Youngjae’s shoulder when the lightning flashed, illuminating the room momentarily. “Sorry, just– the storm–” 

Youngjae’s bubbling laughter filled the room as he pulled Daehyun closer. “You’re scared of thunder?” He asked, and while his voice was teasing, it had the kind of affection Daehyun was looking for hidden in it. Daehyun nodded into his shoulder and Youngjae laughed again. “That’s so cute.” He cooed, with a soft peck on Daehyun’s cheek.

Thunder sounded again and Daehyun nearly spilled his food when he jumped. “Let me take that before you spill it all over yourself.” Youngjae said, taking both of their containers and placing them on the coffee table in front of them. 

“But I’m hungry.” Daehyun whined, as much as he cuddled closer to Youngjae.

“I’ll feed you.” Youngjae offered. He pulled them down to lay down partially, with his back propped up against the arm rest and Daehyun still resting with his head on his shoulder. Youngjae’s arm wrapped tightly around his middle, and his other wove up to play with his hair for a couple minutes. Youngjae pressed a loving kiss to the top of Daehyun’s head before reaching up to the back of the couch to pull the blanket on top over them.

When Daehyun whimpered again at the next roll of thunder overhead, Youngjae squeezed him tight and started to sing. He ran his fingers up and down Daehyun’s back, his other hand reaching over to dig a mouthful of Daehyun’s food and began to feed it Daehyun as they laid there.

And that was how they spent their anniversary date, cuddled together on the couch with Youngjae singing and comforting Daehyun until the both of them fell asleep.


	2. (DaeJae) Soulmate Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: u can choose to take the pain of your soulmate away. like if they’re sick or even if they just have a paper cut, u can choose to transfer the pain/sickness to yourself instead and they’ll heal. u can only do it once u meet them though, since what happens to them doesn’t happen to u, unless u transfer it to yourself. daejae, bc theyd totally do it in a heartbeat if it means their soulmate doesnt have to be in pain  
> Posted On: November 08th 2016

Daehyun’s always been a bit clumsy. It was never enough to sustain major injuries, but if there was someone tripping over their feet or twisting their ankle during dance practice, it was him. 

In his old school back in Busan, this had led him to a lot of pain, but he must have gotten used to it over the years. From the first time he tripped at dance practice after arriving at TS onward, Daehyun found that no matter how much he fell it would only hurt for a second or two. Even if it hurt badly at first, it would fade rapidly and he could never find any injuries.

Once or twice he had entertained the idea that it was his soulmate. Old wives tales said that if two soul mates found each other, they could take away each other’s injuries, sickness, and pain. Either could take the injury or sickness from the other, but only one would know they were soulmates. It was legend that one soulmate in every pair was cursed to be unknowing of their soulmate, while the other would know in an instant. But, of course, it couldn’t actually be his soulmate. Everyone knew those were just dumb old legends, and if someone was his soulmate, wouldn’t they tell him? Why would they hide it?

Still, it was fun to pretend that his increased pain tolerance was something magical instead of a reflection of how often he got injured.

he tried to get less clumsy regardless, because his band mate and more or less instant best friend Youngjae would tease him to all hell and back whenever he so much as stumbled. Youngjae was like that, teasing and sarcastic, his words biting in the most familiar and friendly ways. He liked people that took his teasing well, that dished his teasing right back at him and Daehyun was definitely that person.

He would never tell Youngjae, but he was really glad he had met him. Youngjae was a friend like no other, someone to share his worries with, someone who could brighten up his day just with a smile, and someone that could probably destroy him with a couple words, if he wanted to. Youngjae’s praise for him, his opinion, and his thoughts, were what Daehyun held in the highest regard. If Youngjae said to do something, Daehyun would do it. If Youngjae thought something was a certain way, Daehyun would have the same opinion.

It bothered him sometimes to think that Youngjae was his best friend, but he wasn’t Youngjae’s. It never seemed like he cared much about Daehyun. While he’d cling to the younger two incessantly, even give them little pecks on the cheeks and dote on them, he rarely did more than stand Daehyun toughing him. An arm around his shoulder, Daehyun’s hand in his, a hug from behind, none of them created much reaction from Youngjae outside of the couple times Youngjae would just angrily shrug him off. While Daehyun constantly voiced how much he cared about Youngjae and constantly praised his looks and abilities, Youngjae rarely praised him unless it was for the camera.

Once, on a frustrated night when everyone else had fallen asleep, Daehyun cried to Yongguk about how much he cared about Youngjae but Youngjae did not show him the slightest affection. Yongguk had told him then that different people showed affection in different ways, and that a lack of praise and physical affection didn’t mean Youngjae didn’t care about him. He told Daehyun to look deeper for the things Youngjae did to show he cared about Daehyun, but he couldn’t think of any as hard as he tried.

The cityscape had been lost to the endless highways as B.A.P rode in a speeding car home to Seoul from a fansign in another city. Everyone was exhausted. It had been a long day and it was late now as they headed back.

Daehyun and Youngjae had taken the seats in the very back, and since then it seemed everyone else had fallen asleep. Daehyun rested his head on Youngjae’s shoulder and closed his eyes with the intent to fall asleep himself, but it seemed Youngjae already thought he was asleep.

“Again?” Youngjae said with a sigh, and he thought his friend would scold him for falling asleep on his shoulder. “How many times are you going to fall asleep in the car without your jacket on? You always wake up shivering.” He continued, shifting around carefully to pull his own jacket off and wrap Daehyun in it. He was used to waking up wrapped in Youngjae’s jacket, but he hadn’t thought much about how it got there.

He listened as Youngjae softly scolded his “sleeping” form, about how he was laying in a way that would make him sore later and he was going to shatter his phone screen more if he didn’t put it in his pocket, and how he had to where his seat belt even if they were in the very back of the car. As Youngjae scolded him, he fixed all of the little problems he had, until he was certain Daehyun and his things were safe, comfortable, and warm.

Daehyun thought again about what Yongguk had said, about showing affection in different ways. Even if Youngjae wasn’t physically affectionate, he definitely did spend a lot of time worrying over Daehyun. Nagging, as Daehyun used to put it.

“One day I’ll tell you.” Youngjae breathed softly. “I can’t believe you haven’t figured it out yet when everyone else has, but maybe that’s for the best. It’s not just something you spring on someone, right? Telling you out of the blue now or before we really knew each other, it would kind of a dick move. It would be like saying ‘you have no choice but to fall in love with me’. Waiting until you already do, it seems less shitty.”

“How many times are you going to mumble that bullshit rant about why you can’t tell him?” Junhong muttered from in front of them, mostly asleep. “It’s like the only time you don’t want to talk about it is when he can hear you.”

“As many times as it takes me to convince myself not to tell him that I love him – that we’re soul–”

Before Daehyun could even begin to process Youngjae’s statement. A loud screech turned his world upside down. Or maybe, it was the car tumbling off the road. Everyone woke up with a start and screams and they tumbled. The car landed on the car’s side with the windows shattering. The glass from all sides came raining onto them and Daehyun cried out in intense pain. He had been thrown to the side now upwards in the air, and he probably would have flown out the window if Youngjae had not buckled him in earlier.

“Is everyone alright?” He could hear Himchan’s frantic voice as each of the members besides he and Youngjae cried out that they were. “Youngjae?? Daehyun?” Himchan called out.

Daehyun could find his voice. The pain spiked through the center of his chest and he could not breathe. He felt like he was choking and realized with fear that it was blood, that his fall had impaled him through the chest.

“Junhong help me get Daehyun down.” Youngjae replied.

“Youngjae–” Junhong breathed with fear. 

“I’m going to do it either way so  _help me_.” Youngjae growled.

Daehyun found himself being lifted, a sudden screech of pain leaving him as the twisted metal left where it had impaled him. He was going to die. He could feel it coming as everything started to fade.

But slowly the pain began to evaporate and he found his breathe again. In and instant, and fully for the first time, Daehyun understood. Looking down at his tattered shirt, the wound had mostly healed.

He looked to his side to see tears streaming down Youngjae’s face as he fought back the screams of pain as blood began streaming down his own chest in the same spot Daehyun’s injuries had been. “Youngjae!” Daehyun cried. “Youngjae, no.” He begged. “Give it back, give it back! You’ll die!”

“I never could let you be in pain.” Youngjae breathed back.

 

The paramedics removed them from the mangled car as quickly as they good, taking each to an ambulance and rushing them towards a hospital. Daehyun understood their surprise when he came out sobbing hysterically but completely unscathed. Seeing what was next to him, it quickly became clear why. “He wouldn’t let me take it back.” Daehyun sobbed.

“You can’t.” One of the paramedics reply. “The injury can only move once, it cant be traded back and forth.” Daehyun only cried harder.


	3. (YoungLo) Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Canon younglo drabble where junhong finally admits to himself he's in love with youngjae  
> Posted On: June 24th 2017

2011

Junhong wasn’t in love. No, there was no reason to believe himself to be.

Youngjae’s voice was deep and interesting, and Junhong had heard whispers it had won him first in JYP’s auditions a couple years back. He was a bit too awkward to ask Youngjae for the story of how he went from there to here — a sweat-smelling practice room in the basement of an small entertainment company with only one pop group to its name.

He was still a kid, but then again, so was Youngjae — so were most of them training in hopes of making it into TS Baby. He, the Country Kid From Mokpo, wondered if he really could stand in line with someone who had scored first in a big company’s audition, or someone like Yongguk who spent years in the underground hip hop world and still questioned whether or not this was what he wanted to do. With them TS Baby would go far, but he wasn’t sure yet if he was good enough to belong.

He would work harder, then. Even if junior high school was harder than he expected, even if his dreams caused trouble for his family, and even if he was not yet good enough, he would just have to work harder. No matter what they said, he could not be satisfied.

Junhong wasn’t in love, no, but it didn’t stop him from sitting back, closing his tired eyes, and letting Youngjae’s deep, smooth voice lull him off to sleep.

2012

Zelo wasn’t in love, no, but he was filled with strange nervous bubbles as they stood in front of the camera. He hadn’t realized he had been awkward with Youngjae until the others pointed it out on TV. Until then, with Youngjae across from him with a giggle to his voice.

He was envious, sure. Youngjae was easy to get along with. He was likeable, loud, outgoing, and energetic. When the others were tired, he could bring them energy with his bubbling excitement. There was little struggle for him to speak in front of cameras, to make friends behind the scenes, and to adjust to this crazy thing they had thrown themselves into. He was envious of Youngjae’s singing, too, at the way he could idly hold a tune, of his range, and his ability. Envious, he told himself. It was the same quality he was always known for — a desperation to improve and be the best. That was it. He ignored any questions then of why he wasn’t awkward with Daehyun.

Instead he froze still as Youngjae put an apple between their lips, and tried not to think of it dropping. Of how hard they were pressing to keep it between them, and how if it were to drop, the force would probably send them forward.

Would it be alright to kiss a guy? As a newly minted high schooler, Zelo had reached the age where it was time to question these things.

It certainly didn’t seem wrong, with Youngjae’s body close to his as the apple dropped with no real results other than a little teaspoon of embarrassment. Maybe that was better. He wasn’t sure he’d want his first kiss to be on TV. He wasn’t sure he’d want it to be with a bandmate he was awkward with, either, but the idea of it being with Youngjae wasn’t unpleasant. Maybe he should try to get closer to Youngjae, maybe it would be nice to have a friend as bright as him.

He wasn’t in love, no, but he was curious.

2013

Zelo wasn’t in love, no, but he wasn’t particularly sure what he felt when Youngjae’s lips pressed to his cheek.

It wasn’t infrequent, and it wasn’t undesirable. Mostly, it was just strange. He understood to some degree, as the last member of B.A.P still a minor, as their schedule grew exhausting, as the stress from managing school and schedules got to him. All of them were careful around him. All of them were more understanding, or doting, or sometimes nagging. He was a kid, and they wanted to take care of him.

It was just an interesting approach. Warm lips against his cheek whenever he practiced hard, with a brief couple of words of pride or affection. Was that his heart pounding? No, it couldn’t be. No, it wouldn’t be. It was the floorboards under their feet as they practiced. It was Youngjae’s endearing bounces as he somehow remained filled with energy and excitement.

Maybe it wasn’t envy anymore. Maybe it was just admiration. Youngjae brought excitement and energy when everyone else was tired. Youngjae stayed optimistic when things seemed dark. Youngjae was so bright, and Zelo thought they were better off with him there.

It wasn’t love, probably, but Zelo didn’t think Youngjae needed to stop kissing him either.

2014

It wasn’t love, probably, but Youngjae’s energy and his bright smile, even when they were exhausted and reaching their breaking point, was the sort of strength Zelo needed to cling to to feel okay.

2015

It wasn’t love, probably, but he did tackle Youngjae when they met again. He laughed at all the teasing about his growing height, smiled with the energy Youngjae could give him throughout the day, and laughed like everything was really okay again.

He told himself that pounding of his heart and the excitement in his veins was due to the stage, that addictive feeling of performing that was finally coming back to him again. Maybe that was part of it, but that didn’t change that he felt it more when he saw Youngjae.

It wasn’t love, probably. Probably.

2016

Zelo was leaving the dorm soon, and some part of him really didn’t want to go. Not when leaving meant he couldn’t see Youngjae’s smile every morning. No when leaving meant less time to curl up with his head on Youngjae’s lap while they watched TV. They all seemed to plan on leaving the dorm soon, since, frankly, living in a dorm sucked.

Still, he wasn’t sure he wanted to go if it meant less time with Youngjae. Maybe that was overdramatic. Probably, really, since they had to work together nearly every day so it wasn’t like he wouldn’t see Youngjae often.

How could he miss someone he was still going to see every day?

How could he second guess himself so easily?

He curled up on the couch next to Youngjae the day before he was set to move out, rested his head on Youngjae’s shoulder, and listened as Youngjae laughed hysterically at the show on TV. Youngjae was loud, bright, friendly, and talented. He was an energy pill when the members were exhausted. He was childish and fun while being mature and a genius.

He was something Zelo didn’t want to live without.

He was someone Zelo didn’t want to lose.

That’s when he knew, with no grand gesture, with no words between them, and with no special thing to say it.

He was in love.

He just hoped Youngjae thought that was okay, if he ever found out.


	4. (BangUp) Asexual!Jongup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Person A of your OTP is asexual. They occasionally feel a little awkward because they don’t have sex with B, who isn’t asexual, but after voicing these insecurities, B assures them that they much prefer engaging in sexual activities alone as they do it exactly how they want. Besides, just doing romantic and fun stuff with A is a lot more fun than sex" except can you make jongup demiromantic asexual? thanks.  
> Posted On: September 01st 2017

Jongup sometimes wondered if the way that they were was his fault. How much of it was who they were versus how much of it was who he is?

It was never immediate fire and passion for him. It never burned him up from day one, like it did for Daehyun. He never understood it, how Daehyun could see someone and it would just  _click_  in his head suddenly that that was a person he wanted to be with, to woo, to take out on dates, and whatever other weird shit Daehyun was into. For Jongup, that  _click_  Daehyun had just wasn’t there.

Instead it was slow. It was the years of practicing by Yongguk’s side. It was sleeping alone and feeling it every day in his bones until one day he woke up with Yongguk by his side. It was being apart for the first time in four years and realizing there was an empty space beside him that followed him everywhere he went. Maybe one day there was a  _click_  but he couldn’t say when or how or why. Only that one day he realized he very much liked the idea of holding Yongguk’s hand. He wasn’t in love, but he wouldn’t mind falling.

How they got to where they were never made sense to him. He and Yongguk were good at not talking about things– about finding the intersection between understanding and silence, then staying at the center. After six years it was easy to understand each other, and easier to just accept that they had become… something.

Himchan was the one to put a name to it. “Oh, you two are dating,” he said. It wasn’t a response, just an observation. He had walked into the room where the two were watching TV together, watched them for a minute, and then declared it like it was nothing. Like he was observing what show was on the television.

Yongguk had looked to Jongup and waited, letting him pick the words he was comfortable with. “Yeah, we are,” Jongup had answered, because it felt right to. Yongguk had smiled and looked back to the TV.

Sometimes he wondered if Yongguk wanted more, but was just too polite to say. Or that he expected Jongup to know without words, since they rarely needed them in the first place. Some days that worry scribbled over every other thought in his head in dark black ink until it was the only one left fully controlling his attention. When that feeling stayed enough days in a row, Jongup settled on words as the best remedy.

A short greeting and a peck on the lips left him on Yongguk’s couch, staring blankly into the distance until Yongguk came back from grabbing some snacks and sat next to him. 

Yongguk snapped his tongue like there was a weird taste in the air and put an arm around Jongup’s shoulders, but he wouldn’t ask until Jongup knew what he wanted to say. There was a while where they were quiet, where Jongup just sat with his head on Yongguk’s shoulder and dissociated while Yongguk scrolled through some artist’s blog on his phone.

Jongup shifted slightly. Yongguk put his phone down.

“Yongguk, I-I’m sorry that…” he paused, looking for the right words. “I’m sorry that I’m bad at this. I feel like I’m forcing you into this boring ass relationship where we don’t really do the things couples are supposed to do.”

“What do you mean?” Yongguk asked. “We do lots of couple stuff.”

“Yeah, but like…. I don’t know… I figure maybe it’s hard on you or something that I’m not really– that I don’t really want to have sex or something. I don’t know. I don’t like this idea that I’m not giving you what you need.” 

“I don’t need to have sex, Up. It’s not like food or oxygen or something. It’s just a thing some people do, and we don’t have to be like everyone else.”

“Like… I don’t know, you guys are supposed to really like sex or something, right? It’s all allos really talk about, and so I just… yeah…” Jongup was mumbling.

Yongguk pulled him into a hug, one hand running through Jongup’s hair. “A lot of people like it, yeah, but that doesn’t mean we have to do it, right? I… to be honest I kind of like that we’re like this. I kind of prefer doing that sort of thing on my own anyway.”

“Guk…” Jongup grumbled, unhappy to just be placated.

“I mean it! When I’m with someone I spend too much time worrying if they like it and what to do to make them feel good; it gets hard for me to like it at all. When I’m on my own I don’t have to worry about anyone else, and I like that. And, you know, the actual time we get to spend alone? It’s not that much. I’d like to spend that time hanging out with you and doing dumb couple stuff, not having sex.”

“You’re sure?” 

“I’m sure, Up. I like the way we are. I like the way you are. If there were ever something wrong, I’d talk to you about it, and trust me, this is never going to be a problem for us. I like it like this.” He pulled out of the hug, taking Jongup’s hand in his. “I like it as just this. It’s all I need. Just this.” He pressed his lips to the back of Jongup’s hand, and Jongup wondered if the feeling in his chest was what love felt like.


	5. (YoungLo) Revenge Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youngjae kisses Junhong’s cheek at a concert and Junhong isn’t sure how to respond to that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you didnt hear it from me... but there is a possibility ... [that if you sent me a prompt by clicking here](http://brainboxy.tumblr.com/drabble)... i might maybe write it..... shhh secret

Youngjae kissed his cheek on stage, and Junhong almost didn’t know how to respond.

Almost.

But his reaction came automatically with the laughing of the others and the screaming of the fans, like rote memory without thought he scrunched up his face and stifled his laughter to move away from the embrace, to try to escape the kiss like he always would when there were people around.

After all, Youngjae kissed him a lot. He had for years. And for years Junhong would pretend to complain about it to anyone who gave him the opportunity for a pure and simple reason.

Except, usually, Youngjae’s “revenge kisses” for his complaints happened in much less public places, where he didn’t have to play them off. It was pretty usually a simple ploy – if Youngjae hadn’t been particularly affectionate with him of late, he would complain about Youngjae kissing him, and then, almost to tease him for bringing it up, Youngjae would find him at some later point and kiss all over his face, then submit to Junhong’s pouty expression and cuddle him.

Usually.

But of course Youngjae had to raise the stakes and Junhong just had to make a guess at how to respond. He picked up a water bottle and pretended to wash off his cheek while the fans laughed, he played it off well enough, until things were still.

Concerts were a whirlwind. There was so much happening all at once, it was impossible to settle or find a place to feel everything. Those racing thoughts in the back of his head stayed back, just until the fans were gone. Just until they were in the van on the way back to the hotel, everything was still, and Junhong was suddenly filled with some feet-kicking, red-faced, bouncy, giggly feeling that he had to choke down. He put his head against the window and promised himself that he just needed to wait until they got into the hotel, and then Youngjae would follow him into his hotel room and give him the affection he wanted.

And then he told himself Youngjae was probably just waiting to make sure no one was in the hallway, and he should wait five minutes.

And then he told himself Youngjae was probably just showering, and he should wait a bit more.

And then he ran out of things to tell himself and found himself in front of Youngjae’s door, red-faced as he knocked. He waited with his forehead pressed against the wood, his pout already firm on his lips that a whole half an hour had passed and Youngjae hadn’t come to cuddle with him.

Youngjae’s hair was messy and he was in ruffled up pajamas when he opened the door, looking like he was already heading to bed. “Junhong? What’s up?”

Junhong, with his pout, hunched shoulders, and pink cheeks, looked down at his feet and whined, “Hyung.” Youngjae didn’t answer. “I got bored waiting for you to come over and kiss me a bunch in revenge. What’s taking so long?”

“I already kissed you,” Youngjae said, detached. He stepped away from the door, however, letting Junhong let himself in. “I just figured you’ve been complaining about how I kiss you for years at this point, I might as well give you one last one as fanservice and then finally leave you alone, since you don’t like it.”

“You know I–” Junhong stopped himself with a pout, and changed his reply to a reluctantly mumbled, “you can keep kissing me if you want to.”

“You don’t like it,” replied Youngjae, still distant. 

Junhong sighed, and came up behind Youngjae to wrap his arms around his waist and press his red face into his shoulder. “Why would I keep complaining about you kissing me knowing that every time I complain, you’ll kiss me, if I didn’t– I was just… teasing…. I… like… it… and… you....” 

He wanted to find a nice hole to crawl into and die.

Youngjae was chuckling a little when he turned around in Junhong’s arms, and that certainly did not in anyway help Junhong’s pounding heart. “So you just complained about me kissing you whenever you wanted me to kiss you?”

Junhong nodded.

Youngjae laughed a little harder, but when he met gazes with him, his eyes were shining. “Next time, just ask, Junhong. I’ll kiss you whenever you want.” He pressed a sweet kiss to his cheek, then another to his nose. He pressed their noses together, their faces close, but left just enough space to keep their lips from touching. “Or if you want to, you can kiss me.”

Junhong did.


	6. (YoungLo) Youngjae Only Sort of Regrets Building An Affection Charged Robot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lost to the fire  
> Drabble requests are currently open!! (12/5/18) If you have a prompt, please send it to me in the comments or on tumblr!  
> This might be one of those drabbles I eventually write longform like Songbird TT

“Zelo, how’s the solar battery for the Bang Farm coming?” Youngjae asked over his shoulder, not turning away from the microchip he was working on. It was a fiddly sort of work better done by the machinery he had built to do it, but he had run out of work he himself had to do, and was just messing around.

“I am 78.298% done and calculating that has been the most interesting part of my day,” replied Junhong. “We’d be done within 12 minutes and 32 seconds if you help.”

Youngjae snorted. “I’ll leave you to it then.” He outright laughed at Junhong’s frustrated groan but didn’t rescind on his words. He had built Junhong to do all of the boring parts, after all, as well as a couple other, non-work-related features.

“Is now a bad time to tell you my battery is at .08%?” The victory in Junhong’s voice was clear.

Youngjae looked back, his brow furrowed. “Oh don’t you dare–”

“Shut down, sorry.” Junhong fell to the ground with a loud, metal clang. With a sigh, Youngjae dropped his tools and typed on the computer at Junhong’s station to put the battery cell in a stasis chamber. He pressed the small button on the nape of Junhong’s neck to get him upright.

He wrapped his arms around Junhong’s waist and pressed his face into Junhong’s shoulder. A small sigh escaped him as Junhong’s base system rebooted and his arms came up to hold him tightly. Youngjae’s hand trailed up and down his back slowly as Junhong’s weight mods restarted and pressed into him with a comfortable sense of pressure. Once he had restarted enough that Youngjae was sure he wouldn’t be crushed, he let that hand trail up to play with his hair. He combed his fingers through the soft strands in slow, careful sweeps.

“System restarting…” Junhong mumbled sleepily. “Wake up.”

“Think you can make it to the couch?” Youngjae replied softly. “You’ll recharge quicker if you’re laying down.”

“I don’t wanna let go,” Junhong mumbled back.

Youngjae leaned his head up and stood a little bit more on his toes to reach and pressed a long, slow kiss to his cheek. He knew Junhong was making a face, some weird reaction Youngjae hadn’t programmed him with (he had mostly avoided programming any reactions to things like this, so Junhong could have some level of choice in the matter), but that didn’t stop Junhong from holding Youngjae a little closer while he pretended to complain about the kiss. “What’s your battery at?”

Junhong whined, but submitted when Youngjae started to pull away from him, answering, “4%.”

“Let’s go,” Youngjae replied.

Out of their workshop and up the stairs to the living room, Youngjae let go of Junhong only when it was time for him to lay on the couch. Junhong found his place on top of him, nuzzling his face into Youngjae’s chest and letting out a happy sigh when Youngjae’s arm wrapped around him.

One arm around Junhong’s waist, the other carding through his hair, Youngjae himself deflated and relaxed. “I probably needed this break,” he murmured. “I just feel like I’m wasting the day if I’m not trying to do something productive, even though I’ve built you and the machines downstairs so that I don’t have to work 20 hours a day.”

“I know,” replied Junhong. “It’s the whole reason Yongguk told you to build me with an affection-charged battery, like you did with his Daehyun.”

“If you keep doing this, I swear I’ll change your battery to a conventional rechargeable.”

“I’m not doing anything,” Junhong lied. “What do you mean?”

“You know you can’t keep draining your battery just to get out of work, Junnie. I know you’re doing this on purpose.”

Junhong pouted and snuggled into Youngjae’s chest, rubbing his face against him in a silly and sort of cat-like manner before settling back down with his chin against Youngjae’s chest and a sly smile. “Who said I was doing it to get out of work?” Before Youngjae could answer, he snuggled back into his chest, closed his eyes, and wrapped Youngjae’s arms a little tighter around himself.

Sometimes Youngjae regretted building an affection-charged robot.

But mostly not.


	7. (YoungLo) Zombie Apocalypse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: younglo, zombie apocalypse, comfort (thank you!!!)
> 
> _([Drabble requests are open (12/18)!~ Send a prompt here](http://brainboxy.tumblr.com/ask))_

Youngjae tried to hide how unsteady his hands were as he nailed the door shut. He was panting, his breath hard with every bang of the hammer against the nails and wood, until the door was fully blocked of and he could limp further inside the bunker. He pulled the rifle off his shoulder, carefully mounting it back on the wall, and then dropped his backpack on the floor with a loud clang. He stumbled over to the bathroom, bleary-eyed, and washed the dirt and mud from his face and arms before pulling up his pant leg.

“Youngjae?” Junhong murmured as he lowered his gun, clicking the safety back on before sticking it back in his pocket. “Where’s–?”

“He didn’t make it,” Youngjae mumbled back. There was a large gash down his shin, matting the hair there down with dirt and blood. It curled down over his ankle and into his blood-soaked shoes. “They’re getting more clever. They knew they couldn’t chase us, so they cornered us instead. He– I fell. He saved me.”

Junhong helped Youngjae sit down, pulling off his shoe and sock. He examined the long gash with light and careful hands. “Did you–” Junhong made a small shooting motion with his hand as he gulped, looking away.

“I couldn’t let him turn into one of them,” Youngjae murmured back. He choked up. “The moment the zombies bit him I– … it’s just us now. Hopefully the plants start producing something edible soon because I can’t go back out there, and I can’t lose you, too.” It was getting hard for him to talk. He looked away from Junhong and blinked his tears away. “We could only find about 15 cans, that’s all that’s left in this godforsaken city.” He winced as Junhong wet a cloth and began dabbing it over the wound.

“If we can make it just a week or two more, the first crops will start producing food and the eggs in the incubator will hatch,” Junhong promised. “It’ll take 6 months for them to start laying their own eggs, so we’ll have to be vegan until then.” He was trying fight back the tears gathering in the back of his eyes. He sniffled.

They were silent for a long moment, besides the occasional sound of the faucet or Youngjae’s whimpers as Junhong cleaned off the wound. He dug out some gauze next, from their stockpile of medical supplies, and a disinfectant spray that was near expiring. “We’re going to make it, Junnie,” Youngjae promised. “The two of us–” He broke down into tears. “Even if it’s only the two of us, we’re going to–” He was crying too hard to speak.

Junhong shushed him, a couple tears escaping him as well. “It’s okay. We’re going to be okay.” He was crying as he pulled Youngjae into his arms. “We still have each other.”

Their foreheads pressed together and tears wetting their cheeks, the two sat there on the floor in the bathroom and sobbed as they held one another. Eventually, Youngjae broke their embrace to press his face into Junhong’s shoulder. His arms wrapped tighter around him.

Junhong more or less collapsed into him with the full, deep sobs he had been trying to avoid.

“We still have each other,” Youngjae agreed with a soft sob. “You won’t lose me and I won’t lose you. That’s the last time either of us are going out, it’s the last time either of us– I’d rather starve. I’d rather stay in here and starve with you.”

“We won’t,” Junhong mumbled back. “We’ll make it. It’ll be tough, but we’ll make it.”

They stayed close, wrapped up in each other’s arms, until they were crying less. Junhong pulled back slowly and Youngjae reached up to wipe the tears from his swollen cheeks. He leaned into the gesture, then pulled back more to finish tending to Youngjae’s wound.

“We’ll make it,” Youngjae whispered once he was bandaged. He pressed a slow, sad kiss to Junhong’s lips.


	8. (YoungLo-M) Trying Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: You should write that Younglo thing you spoke about in the tags awhile ago esp the Junhong humping the floor bit ^.-
> 
> Rating: M

Youngjae settled down sitting on his heels over Junhong’s thighs and smiled at Junhong’s pink cheeks. He leaned forward, until his forearms were resting on either side of Junhong’s head. Their noses brushed together, but eye contact never lasted more than a moment. “Are you nervous?” Youngjae cooed, “we don’t have to do it this way if you don’t want to.”

“I’m fine,” Junhong mumbled back. He returned Youngjae’s smile once lips were pressed dotingly to his. “I… wanna feel what you usually feel… and I wanna make you feel as good as you always make me feel.”

Youngjae gave him another kiss before sitting back on his heels. “Well… just let me know if you change your mind, okay, baby? I’ll take care of you, just like always, but if it’s too much then let me know.” As he spoke, his thumbs rubbed circles over Junhong’s jeans, right in the space where his hips dipped near the waistline. When those thumbs dug in, Junhong covered his face already knowing the sort of night it was going to be.

Youngjae was slow about getting his shirt off. He took his time licking and massaging each new piece of skin, leaving a field of hickeys in his wake. Junhong groaned as Youngjae continued teasing him. One he had licked and sucked over a much of Junhong’s chest as he could, he took his waistline as his next target. He was slow and teasing about stripping Junhong of the rest of his clothing, and then took his time massaging and leaving hickeys around his hips and thighs. He teased over Junhong’s dick more than once, driving him as close to the edge as he could get without tipping over.

By the time Youngjae sat back on his ankles, Junhong’s face was red and his breathing was harsh. His hair had matted down with sweat. He was desperate in the way only Youngjae could make him.

“So what I need you to do,” Youngjae murmured as he pulled on Junhong’s shoulders until he sat up, then pushed him back until he scooted against the headboard, “is sit there just like that for me, okay? Let’s put your hand here.” He wrapped Junhong’s index finger and thumb tightly around his base. “Don’t move. Just watch me.”

With a mischievous smile, he flattened himself onto his forearms and knees again, then took Junhong into his mouth and sucked on his tip. He looked up at him with wide eyes and a small smile. Junhong bit into his free hand – balled up into a fist – and groaned as Youngjae took him down to the base. He took his time about coming up again, humming and moaning around Junhong’s length while Junhong rutted a little with neediness. He went up and down Junhong’s length maybe ten times before pulling off with a pop, and teased the tip with his tongue one last time before sitting back.

Youngjae made quick work of his own clothing before settling down with his legs spread wide. He pressed a lubed up finger against his hole and tried to hide the nervous expression on his face as he pushed it in. Junhong’s wide eyes watching him, the way his mouth had fallen open, and the flush that had taken over him all together gave Youngjae the confidence to continue slowly stretching himself out. With time, that nervousness faded and his eyes fell shut as he tried to enjoy what was an unfamiliar but not unpleasant experience. He was fortunate, he supposed, that he had done this to Junhong enough times that it didn’t take much thought to figure out how to do it to himself.

With each added finger, Junhong’s eyes grew darker. His free hand curled up into a fist and his mouth closed with a deep gulp. Youngjae was splayed out in front of him, working himself on three fingers and holding back small, needy whimpers that Junhong had never heard from him before. “Do you think you’re ready?” Junhong’s voice had gone deep.

“Y-Yeah,” Youngjae groaned as he swirled his hips. He yelped as Junhong’s fingers curled around his ankles and pulled him down the bed, until he was flat on his back with Junhong in between his legs. His hands were pulled from him and pinned down. It was Youngjae’s turn to look on with wide eyes. “Are you going to give it to me a little rough, baby? Because I think I’d like that.” He pulled his knees up to give Junhong more room.

Junhong’s lips pressed to his and he pushed in in one fluid movement. He was panting as he pulled away, broken only by a soft moan. “S-So good, so tight, so perfect,” he mumbled. He seemed embarrassed to give the praise usually directed towards him.

“You’re filling me up so good, baby,” Youngjae hummed without shame, knowing how badly Junhong craved praise. “You feel so good. Mmm, you don’t need to hold back, okay? I can take it. Give it to me however you’d like.” He swiveled his hips around and groaned deeply. “Go on, whenever you’re ready, love.”

Something flipped in Junhong and with needy pants he was driving into Youngjae below him in fluid, smooth strokes. He alternated slow, powerful thrusts with long, teasing ones.

“F-Fuck,” Youngjae moaned. “Harder, Junnie. Just like that. Mmm, so good, just like that, just a bit har– fuck!” He screamed as one of those short, fluid thrusts hit him just right. The next thrust, long and drawn out, dragged against him in a way that had him arching off the bed. “So good, Junnie. So good, so nice, fuck.”

Junhong didn’t let up for a second with those deep thrusts, quickly addicted to how his boyfriend moaned and praised him. His knees skidded across the bed, and his whole body moved with him, almost like a dance as he was blinded by his own pleasure and spurred on with the need to make Youngjae keeping singing out his needy moans. He needed, above all else, to make Youngjae feel as good as he felt being with him.

His chest brushed against Youngjae’s with each rough thrust and Youngjae moved as much as he could to meet him. Junhong sped as Youngjae praised him and asked for more, until he was driving into Youngjae with quick, desperate thrusts that robbed Youngjae of his voice beyond melodic moaning.

His rhythm was lost when he came with a long, slow, powerful thrust and a moan of Youngjae’s name. He kept up those slow, deep thrusts through his orgasm, and pumped Youngjae as he rammed into him. Youngjae screamed his name as he came undone. They kept going, slowing little by little, thrust by thrust, until Junhong was still and unmoving inside him, chest against his, panting. Sweat caught up between them, mingled in with the few tears that had escaped Youngjae at the highest moments.

“So good, baby,” Youngjae cooed in a hoarse, deep voice. “Why don’t you pull out now?” Junhong did the moment it was said, with a short grunt from Youngjae. He helped Junhong lay down next to him and pet his sweaty hair lovingly. “Did you like it?”

“It felt really good,” Junhong mumbled. “I couldn’t think of anything else but how good it felt.”

“It was good for me too,” Youngjae assured again. He pressed a long, slow kiss to Junhong’s kiss. “You did amazing, Junnie.”

“I-Is it okay if… if we still do it the usual way though? It was good and I really liked it and I wouldn’t mind doing it again like that sometimes but I– I really like–” Junhong was blushing furiously as he curled up against Youngjae. “I just… they’re both good but I like it better when you–”

Youngjae pressed another kiss to his cheek. “I still like it better when I top too, Junnie, but when we feel like it, we can do this again. Is that okay? Is that what you wanted to say?”

“Yeah,” Junhong mumbled back. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Youngjae whispered.


	9. (HimUp) Naps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: a himup drabble maybe? something soft and sweet?

Jongup was quiet as he came into the dorm, and he shut the door as softly as he could the moment that he noticed Himchan was asleep on the couch. He pulled off his shoes and padded over with a small frown. “Himchan, can you sleep in your room? I was going to watch TV,” he mumbled.

Himchan did not respond, nor did he respond when Jongup shook his shoulder and asked again in a slightly louder voice.

With a frustrated sigh, Jongup wandered off to open the door to Himchan’s room, then padded back and picked him up from the couch. Carrying him bridal style through the narrow hallway was a bit of a task, but given how often the other members (Daehyun especially) would jump on him for a piggyback ride, it was nothing he couldn’t handle. He carefully shimmied through the door to Himchan’s room, carried him over to the bed, and laid him down with the intention of leaving.

A hand reached out and caught him by the arm, the grip tight right below his elbow, and Himchan grumbled out something Jongup couldn’t quite hear.

“What?” Jongup asked as he turned back and leaned down to be closer.

“Lay down and take a nap with me,” Himchan repeated, his voice still tired and sleepy. “For old times’ sake.” He had a small smile across his lips when Jongup crawled over him and laid with his arm over Himchan’s middle. “Remember back in the old place when we shared a room?”

“And you kept crawling into my bed while I was sleeping?” Jongup shot back.

“I wasn’t as bad as Daehyun when the two of you were sharing a room, and I don’t snore nearly as much,” Himchan shot back. He rolled over and snuggled into Jongup’s chest. His arm wrapped tightly around him as their legs wrapped around each other.

“Why do all of you always need to sleep next to me?” Jongup laughed a little when he said it. “You have your own beds, I have my own bed, why do we need to share?”

“‘Cause you’re cuddly,” Himchan murmured into his chest as he slowly fell back asleep. “So soft. So strong. Sleeping next to you feels safe.”

Jongup blushed and nervously pressed a kiss to Himchan’s forehead. “I’m okay with that, then.”

“I’m going to miss this,” Himchan mumbled sadly. “It’s going to be harder when you aren’t just down the hallway.” He peeked up and pressed his lips against Jongup’s in a slow and somewhat sad kiss. “You’ll have to visit me whenever you can.”

“I will,” Jongup promised, punctuated with another kiss. “And just remember, it’s not the end. We’ll always have each other.”

Himchan pressed his face back into Jongup’s chest and nodded. “We’ll always be six,” he agreed.

The two fell asleep not long after, curled up in each other’s arms as the sun set over them and the quiet dorm settled. When Youngjae found them after coming home himself, he just covered the both of them with the duvet before closing the door behind him, to let them sleep.


	10. (OT6) Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: ot6, road trip, getting lost (bonus: strange motel)

The summer breeze through the cracked open windows was warm as the car cruised down Route 285 past Santa Fe on a road trip through the U.S. National Parks of the midwest. Or at least, that’s where they were supposed to be.

In the old, beat-up van they had borrowed from Jongup’s cousins in California, they had already experienced a breakdown and two flat tires. There was no GPS in the car, and they got by fine for the most part on the trip from Los Angeles to Albuquerque just using the apps on their phones, but somewhere near Española they had lost all signal and had to stop at a small tourist kiosk of a road map.

Himchan was driving, relaxed with just one hand on the wheel with Daehyun next to him to navigate. Youngjae and Yongguk took the middle row, in a heated debate about whether the art they had seen on one of their stops was mass-produced meaningless nonsense or the heart of an unknown artist. Jongup and Junhong took up the back, each listening to music on their phones despite the songs Himchan and Daehyun had blaring through the speaker.

The two of them were singing and dancing around as much as they could as they drove past the hot springs of Ojo Caliente. Only to find themselves in the valley between two ridges, surrounded by trees as they entered a national forest. “I thought we were just driving through brush land today,” said Yongguk,

“It must be a small patch, like right after we left Santa Fe,” replied Himchan

But the road got more and more uneven as it wove between the mountains. “I think we’re going the wrong way,” said Daehyun. “It looks like the road ends at the intersection up above, but 285 was supposed to get us all the way to the hotel in Antonio.”

“You mean we’re lost?” Youngjae asked.

“Uh….” Daehyun replied.

“Well, the intersection is coming up, which way do I go?” Himchan asked.

“I don’t know I can’t find 64 on the map,” said Daehyun.

“Hurry up,” said Himchan as the car ended up at a stop at the intersection. There were no other cars there with them, although there was one coming up in the distance from behind.

“We could ask the people behind us,” said Junhong. “I think the have yellow plates.”

“No, we got this,” said Himchan. “I think this is 64, so we should go… left?”

“Sure, left.” Youngjae agreed, looking at his phone where the GPS could not locate them at all.

“Yongguk?” Daehyun asked.

“Go left,” he agreed.

And so they did. And they were wrong. They, in panicked confusion as 285 never appeared, took several more almost random turns, until they were pretty sure they were at least headed North again.

The sun was setting by the time they made it to Pagosa Spring, and pulled up at a tiny motel by the route. At that point everyone was complaining they were starving, there were no snacks left in the car, and they had no idea where they were or how to get back on track.

The little old woman at the front desk gave them detailed instructions for the next day, but with only one room available, the six of them all settled on sharing it. Pulling the old, crickety nightstand out from between the two beds, so they could push them together, the six of them slept on top of the musty covers and tried to ignore the howling somewhere in the distance.


	11. (DaeJae) Servant Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: part 3 of the daejae master/servant drabbles? i always thought those were so cute
> 
> ([You can find Parts 1 and 2 of this series here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332807/chapters/21208346))
> 
> (yes we are revisiting a four year old drabble DONT @ ME I LOVE THIS PROMPT)

Youngjae sat across from his father’s armchair, a sort of haughty and disinterested look across his face as he waited for his father to speak. There had been nothing more than small talk for the past hour, and he would have rather left and spent his time in his own home, rather than his parents’ house. He hadn’t lived there in nearly three years – he had moved out shortly after he and Daehyun had gotten together.

“I won’t hold you here much longer, Son, but there are two matters of business that must be addressed before you leave.” Youngjae did very little more than quirk his eyebrow, knowing his father would yell if he were interrupted. “The first is an obvious matter, but formality is key. I’m an old man now, Youngjae. I’ve worked since my early twenties into my late sixties, and I’ve gotten everything I could want from the world, besides a simple break. My 70th birthday will mark my retirement from Yoo Corp.. In the case of my succession, I’m sure you were aware of my indecisiveness.”

There was a long pause, but Youngjae refused to acknowledge his father’s words. He would not give them any merit. Eventually, his father continued. “Years ago, it seemed to me you were little more than obedient and quiet. I am ashamed to say I missed your merits for the majority of your school years. But you’ve thoroughly proven I was mistaken, Youngjae. You are intelligent beyond the credit I originally gave you, but your test scores have proven me incorrect. You are far more… There was a time in which I believed you had no love for deceit, but you’ve proven yourself a better manipulator than I, because you are so careful. You win some over with kindness, others with deceit, and your use of force or threats are so limited that they will likely never realize you are as ruthless as you are. There is no doubt, you will do better than I did. With your permission, on Monday, I’ll be alerting the Board of Directors of my leave, and that you will be taking my place as CEO.”

His heart skipped a beat in his chest. If he were anyone other than himself he might worry he might swoon. He kept his physical reaction subtle, nothing more than the smile his father would want to see. “I would be honored to, Father,” he breathed. The look shared between them was a long one of contentment and contention.

“We will discuss the details more on Monday, of course, there is no need to spend our weekend discussing work matters.” His father eventually said.

“And what of the second matter you wished to discuss?” Youngjae asked.

His father’s hand drummed on the arm rest. “That servant boy,” he drawled the words, “you’re still entertained by him? And it is only entertainment to you? There is nothing more between you is there?”

Youngjae straightened himself and adjusted his clothing. He knew very well that to say the words he was about to say to his father was to throw away the opportunity he had just been given. “I am and I am not, Father. I am still with him, very much so in fact, but it is no longer entertainment. I am in love with him. The three years I have spent with him have been the best of my life. I intend to marry him one day, though that may be a few years off. If that is a disappointment to you, or if you intend to rob me of the position just offered to me because of it, then I will accept it.”

“You would rather marry a poor servant boy and become jobless, penniless, removed from our home, than to marry someone of my choosing and take my place as CEO?” His father asked.

Youngjae did not falter. “Happily, Father.”

“Bring Youngjae’s servant boy in here,” his father shouted suddenly.

Daehyun appeared in the doorway shortly. At 25, Daehyun didn’t pass as a boy any longer, and he faced the situation with less fear than he had in previous years, simply coming to stand by Youngjae’s side.

“I’m firing you, Daehyun,” his father said. Neither said a word. “Consider your work ended. Burn your contract, collect your things, and find work elsewhere. Do you understand?” Daehyun nodded, but did not leave. “Will you take your leave, then? Will you leave my son’s home and let his delusional heart go?”

“I won’t, Sir,” replied Daehyun.

“I’ll pay you ten million dollars to break up with him.”

“I refuse, Sir.”

The air remained tense, and Youngjae knew he would have to reassure Daehyun later. Whatever happened, they would figure it out together. He had been courted by enough companies after graduation to know he could give them both a good life, even if it would be less lavish. Neither expected the smile on his father’s face. “I’ll tell you, Youngjae. You are a better man than me twice over. I’ll see you on Monday to discuss your promotion to CEO.”

Youngjae’s mouth fell open. “Yes, Father, but… but what of Daehyun?”

“If you marry a servant and word of his contract escapes, it will be a scandal. He, by the books, quit his job today to pursue you, and you accepted him as your significant other. That is the story you are to tell others when they ask you how your relationship began. Help him out as he needs with finances, but the money you give him from now on is a gift, not a salary, understood?”

Youngjae smiled wide. “Understood, Father. I’ll see you on Monday.”

In the car, with the divider up to keep the driver from hearing, Daehyun rested his head on Youngjae’s lap and asked, “was I just fired?”

“You were,” said Youngjae. “So you’re no longer legally required by contract to date me, but…” His face turned a little red and his hand ran through Daehyun’s hair. “You’re welcome to continue being my boyfriend if that’s what you, personally, with no financial or legal requirements, would like to do. The relationship would no longer be a secret, either.”

“No, clearly I’m going to end a three year long relationship with a man I love more than anyone else just because it’s no longer netting me money,” Daehyun joked. “Of course, I still want to be with you.”

Youngjae leaned down to kiss his lips, slowly and lovingly. “I love you, Servant Boy,” he teased.

“I love you too, Sir,” Daehyun teased back.


End file.
